When participating in outdoor activities with others, it is often desirable to know the location of other participants. This is particularly true when engaging in potentially dangerous activities such as hunting under conditions where the co-participants cannot easily see one another.
Although numerous signal and alarm protection units are known, none provide an indication of the approximate distance and direction of one unit with respect to another companion unit.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved proximity alert system.